Single Player Quests
After centuries of being oppressed, the Kaibu Orcs in the Realm of Light are multiplying like deadly rabbits, spreading to all corners of the realm, growing stronger, bolder and more dangerous with every raid. They seem to have some kind of plan, and it’s up to your faction to stop them from bringing it to fruition! Tiny Realms takes place in a rich and dynamic world featuring many different factions, each with their own regions, histories and motivations. You can play Tiny Realms as the Humans, Dwarves and the Tegu, but the Realm of Light is also inhabited by Orcs, Halflings, Alkon, Elves not to mention the Immortal Summoners. Each playable faction (Human, Dwarves and Tegu) also has its own plan to dominate the Realm of Light. Players of Tiny Realms can battle each other in our multiplayer world and they can play over 150 levels in our Quest Mode. The Tiny Realms Quest Mode reflect the rich, story driven world we’ve created and follow a compelling story arc for the player to experience. Each quest comes with a loot bonus featuring ironite and/or gold to help you advance your realm. The single player quests are divided into linear quests which the player must complete before moving on to the next quests, and non-linear quests, which players can pick and choose as they see fit. The linear quests advance the main plotline of Tiny Realms while the non-linear quests support it, giving the player the opportunity to explore the entire world of Tiny Realms and meet all of its major characters. In the non linear quests, you’ll be asked whether you want to battle all the factions, including your own.Listen to what the characters who approach you say. Not all have you or your faction in their best interest! There are dozens of story quests and over 150 non linear quests that help you explore the world of Tiny Realms. All linear quests are against the Kaibu Orcs. We won’t give away the story too much, but it’s safe to say that after centuries of being oppressed, the Kaibu Orcs in the Realm of Light are multiplying like deadly rabbits, spreading over the realm, growing stronger, bolder and more dangerous. They seem to have some kind of plan, and it’s up to your faction to stop them from bringing it to fruition! The non-linear quests are quests that you can choose to accept or not accept. Read each one carefully and take note of who you’re being asked to kill. If you’re playing as the Dwarves and a Human asks you to take out some of your own, in order to advance the cause of Human domination, you might want to think twice. It’s up to you whether you want to be loyal to your faction, or whether you’re more interested in being a mercenary for hire who takes on all the quests you are offered. Just be aware, there may be consequences to the choices you make in Tiny Realms.